


5+1 Halloween

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Halloween Nights [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dean as Doctor Sexy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, everyone is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times that no one realized that Dean and Cas were dating and the one time it’s fucking obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Story is mine; characters are not.

1.  
  
Dean was pouring over the magazine at the table. Sam was sitting across from him eating some weird healthy breakfast shit. Dean was eating about a half-dozen eggs and a pack of bacon. “So, I can’t find any good male, two-person costumes.” He glowered at the page.  
  
Looking up, Sam’s eyebrow scrunched up. “Isn’t that weird; I mean, who do you plan to wear it with?”  
  
“Cas.” Dean licked his thumb and flipped the page.  
  
Sam put the paper down. “Uh, okay, but people may get the wrong idea if you go to a party in a paired costume.” He quirked an eyebrow in skepticism.  
  
Dean glared at him. “Why is-” His alarm went off. “Shit, I’m going to be late for Econ.” He grabbed up his jacket and bag in one hand and picked up his paper plate and fork with the other.  
  
Going back to the paper, Sam called out. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He laughed lightly.  
  
2.  
  
Benny tried to take the seat next to Dean in C++ Programming. “Hey, brother, wha-?”  
  
Dean slid over so that he was blocking both seats. “This is Cas’ seat.” He put his arms out protectively over the table top. “Cas will sit here.”  
  
“Okay. Don’t you always sit next to Cas, though?” Benny circled around and sat across from Dean.  
  
Shifting back to his seat, Dean sent a ‘well duh’ look. “We have to talk about who’s driving to the Halloween party.”  
  
“Very important stuff.” Cas slid into the spot that Dean had saved for him. “But, it’s a moot point because we’ll obviously end up taking the Impala which I’m not allowed to drive.” He flicked a somewhat annoyed look to Dean.  
  
Dean shrugged. They sat so close that they almost touched. “I have an entire evening planned. Maybe letting you drive her is on the agenda.”  
  
Shocked, Cas’ face slowly melted into a grin.  
  
Across from them, Benny pulled out his text book. “Can I tag along? My car is still at the shop.”  
  
“You probably don’t want to with Dean planning it.” Cas added jokingly.  
  
Dean smiled at Cas before looking at Benny. “Why don’t you ask Jo?”  
  
3.  
  
Charlie texted Dean with a list of things that he had to cook for the party. Since he didn’t have a very big kitchen, he had politely asked Cas if he could use his. Cas would disagree and say that Dean forcibly explained that he would use Cas’ kitchen and spend the night. But, whatever, that was just how their dynamic worked.  
  
Cas had rolled his eyes. “I’ll pick you up then, okay? I know that you don’t like parking Baby on the street and there’s only enough room for one car in the garage space.”  
  
“Okie.” Dean had smiled.  
  
Sam had his friend Kevin over to study together, senior year AP Calc or something. Kevin looked somewhat disturbed by Dean’s announcement of his plans. “You’re spending the night at Cas’?” He jerked his head to look at Sam. “Isn’t that where you recruited me to help the guy move in?”  
  
Paying attention to the math problem, Sam nodded absently.  
  
Kevin turned back to Dean. “Isn’t it only one room and, like, a futon?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dean replied between shoving clothes into his duffle from the laundry basket on the coffee table and running to grab his toothbrush from the bathroom.  
  
“Aren’t we a bit old to be sharing beds?” Kevin added.  
  
Dean sent him a partially confused, partially annoyed look. “Whatever. You dorks have fun. See you at the party tomorrow night.” He scooped up his grocery bags and hopped down the stairs to meet Cas at his car.  
  
4.  
  
Gabriel had to stop by to grab some of Cas’ art supplies to finish his costume, which he was super secretive about. He knocked on Cas’ door and it opened to reveal a flour-covered Cas. “Come in. I’ll get it for you.”  
  
Leaning back against the counter in the kitchen part of the open, cramped layout, Dean watched Cas walk across the room. He noticed Gabe’s questioning look. “We’re making treats for Charlie’s party.”  
  
“I see.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but Cas ran over him.  
  
“Here they are.” He picked up a tied bag with a sticky-note that read ‘Gabe’. He pushed it into Gabe’s chest and basically pushed him from the room. “See you tomorrow, Gabe. Super busy right now. Horrible timing.”  
  
Cas closed the door and deflated against it.  
  
Smiling lewdly, Dean crossed the room. “Now, I can get hand prints anywhere.”  
  
5.  
  
Dean packed their costumes in the trunk in case their day got behind schedule or anything. He packed the goodies and food into the backseat of the Impala from Cas’ car and hopped into the passenger seat.  
  
Standing outside frozen in shock, Cas stared at Dean.  
  
“Get in before you freeze from the cold, too.” Despite that he sounded calm, he was truly worried. Cas had a tendency for getting colds, and, while Dean loved to take care of him, they made Cas miserable.  
  
Cas drove super slow and super careful to Charlie’s house. He was so reverent over driving Dean’s car that Charlie was outside waiting for them, worried because they were taking too long.  
  
Since Jo had been wrapped into helping to set up and Benny was getting a ride with Jo, they were already there.  
  
Charlie’s eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair when she saw Cas in the driver’s seat. “Yo, I, Queen of Moondoor, haven’t even been given the chance to drive this mighty steed.” She was wearing her LARPing gear.  
  
Scoffing and stepping out of the car, Dean bowed before opening the back door. “Here are your supplies, milady.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jo stepped forward and began to take the Tupperware containers into the house. Benny was quick to follow.  
  
Charlie grabbed the final dish, a casserole dish with bat-shaped brownies. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “So, if Cas get’s to drive it, when do I get to drive it?”  
  
“First of all, it’s a ‘her’ and, second of all, Cas is just special so never.” He grinned and stepped back into the car.  
  
She stomped her foot. “Unfair.”  
  
They pulled away, faster than they had pulled up since Cas was getting used to sitting in the driver’s seat. Dean called back through the open window. “Life’s unfair. See you later.”  
  
+1  
  
Dean and Cas had to eat quickly at their favorite burger spot so they could get to the party on time. They pushed their way through the party to Charlie’s room and locked the door behind them so they could change.  
  
Cas pulled on nurse scrubs reluctantly borrowed from his brother, Michael, and Dean pulled on his cowboy boots. Cas had agreed to the costume because it made Dean so happy. Dean dressed up as Doctor Sexy M.D and Cas dressed up as the lead nurse with the pretty blue eyes, Doctor Sexy’s Love Interest.  
  
By the third time that Dean had to explain it, Charlie and Sam were shaking their heads behind them.  
  
Sam pinched his nose. “I don’t understand why you think that we’d ‘get it’?”  
  
Benny was looking on confused and Jo had taken pause from her turn bobbing for apples.  
  
Sam continued. “I mean, why would you pick a romantic couple as your Halloween costume?”  
  
That time, it was Cas and Dean’s turn to gape.  
  
“Exactly,” Kevin added, dressed up as the Little Mermaid next to Sam.  
  
Dean took a moment to look at all of his friend’s faces before turning back to Cas. Cas was wearing an identical look of shock.  
  
Clearing his throat, Cas stepped forward. “Dean and I are dating.”  
  
Silence fell in their bubble. Everyone else at the party was oblivious.  
  
Charlie was the first to respond and it was with a very loud and somewhat excited, “OH MY GOD!” One by one, the rest of the group came to similar conclusions.  
  
Dean put out a hand a gestured to them as a whole. “So, uh, you all deal with that and I’m going to dance with my boyfriend over in the crazy mosh of people.” He took Cas’ hand and started toward the dance floor.  
  
“Wait!” It was Sam, dressed as a something geeky that Dean didn’t entirely recognize but may have been from The Walking Dead. “How long have you guys been going out?”  
  
Cas laughed. “It’s our one-year anniversary.” He kissed Dean on the cheek. “And it’s been wonderful.” He smiled.  
  
Blushing, Dean tugged again toward the dance floor and proceeded to dance with Cas until they left and spent the night at Cas’ place, again.


End file.
